


Sol de medianoche

by Apailana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, DJ Otabek Altin, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Dysthymia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Implied Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, One Shot, POV Otabek Altin, Protective Otabek Altin, References to Depression, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Otabek Altin, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apailana/pseuds/Apailana
Summary: [Otabek x Yuuri - Otayuuri] Porque su destino no es ser héroes, sino náufragos. No vencer, sino sobrevivir. Perder, llorar y sufrir. Pero eso no significa que no puedan encontrar algo que atesorar, algo a lo que aferrarse hasta el último instante de sus cortas vidas. Y lo harían, sin importar qué, pues habían encontrado lo que más aman.





	Sol de medianoche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabrisXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/gifts).



> Para Tabris por su cumpleaños. Han pasado 84 años, I know. No tengo perdón. Pero espero que te guste T.T

**Disclaimer:**  Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**~Sol de medianoche~**

* * *

**Otabek x Yuuri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"I craved desperately some great savage joy, no matter how immense the suffering that might ensue."

Osamu Dazai,  _No Longer Human_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz de la luna menguante acaricia sus cabellos azabaches como reconociendo en ellos la templanza de la noche que desde siempre la acompaña hasta el punto de que ya es parte de sí misma. Con dulzura, cubre su piel trigueña, como una madre que mimosa reconoce a su único hijo que vulnerable se aferra a su pecho.

Y sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de su pequeño y barato apartamento en Tokyo, Otabek no puede sino pensar que la vida se le escapa suspiro a suspiro, segundo a segundo: irremediablemente. Es como si aceptase que aquello que más atesora en el universo, que aquello por lo que más ha luchado se le resbala de sus manos, lenta y tortuosamente, como si acaso no pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, como si acaso él mismo quisiese que así fuese, como si acaso fuese tan poca cosa como para protegerlo. Sus sueños, su sensibilidad, su sanidad... uno tras otro simplemente se van. Aquello que más ama se va. Finalmente, él se queda ahí, parado como un imbécil que en realidad nunca ha merecido nada bueno de lo que le ha pasado y que por ello jamás ha podido conservarlo. Se queda agónico mientras todo lo que lo rodea se desvanece. Le queda tan sólo la decepción que inundará por siempre cada fragmento de su alma: ya rota, ya no humana, ya peor que muerta.

Inhala con fuerza y siente una opresión familiar que mutila su interior, ahí un poco cerca de su pecho, pero no tanto de su corazón. Sabe que, nuevamente, el insomnio lo ha atacado. Aparentemente, ser despertado por un oleaje de preocupación y de terror que lo dejan nauseabundo, dando vuelta tras vuelta, es su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Así se siente, ¿ah?, ser todo un perdedor. Un perdedor que no es lo suficientemente bueno para hacer lo que sabe que debe de hacer. Que nunca ha podido tener un desempeño en el patinaje lo suficientemente bueno, una carrera lo suficientemente buena, una cartera lo suficientemente buena y que, ¡oh!, por supuesto, nunca podrá ser lo suficientemente bueno para siquiera intentar competir con aquellos que tienen en lo más profundo de su ser la chispa de la vida.

Viktor. Su nombre lo dice todo, ese desolador nombre que de tan sólo pensarlo le produce un picor agudo en la punta de su lengua que impide que ésta realice el viaje de su pronunciación, como si evitando mencionarlo en voz alta, pudiese también deshacerse de su recuerdo. Él quien lo consigue todo sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo y que, sin embargo, parece merecerlo, por más ruín que sea, por más cabrón que se comporte, por más que lastime a todos a su alrededor, a todos a cuantos Otabek hubiese querido tratar con delicadeza. Él quien sin siquiera intentarlo le había arrebatado todo aquello que había amado. Él quien sin siquiera intentarlo podría volverlo a hacer. Él quien no es sino la forma más física y más fuerte de todo aquello que Altin jamás podrá llegar a ser, sin importar cuánto trate, sin importar cuánto duela.

Yuri. Sus ojos serán por siempre el resplandor más bello que llegase a ver jamás. Sus manos estrechadas serán el gesto de amistad más noble que le dará calidez, incluso cuando más solo esté. Él quien lo conmovió con su arte. Él quien lo impresionó del modo más inhumano posible. Él quien no tiene que hacer nada para demostrar que es el mejor y que, sin embargo, lo hace. Él quien lo dejó, finalmente, terminando una amistad que nunca debió comenzar. Porque hay un mundo de diferencia entre ambos. Porque sin importar cuánto lo hubiese querido, jamás habría podido estar a su altura. Porque él se merecía a alguien mejor, mil veces mejor: y lo había encontrado.

Y Yuuri, su Yuuri. Su alma no es sino pura, completamente pura pese a todo lo que le ha pasado, pese a todo lo que ha sufrido. Tal vez es por eso que suele conformarse con poquito, cuidando siempre de no quitarle nada a los demás, esforzándose siempre por dar un poquito más de sí a los demás. Como si acaso no creyese que valiese lo suficiente: cuando, pese a todo lo que su mente se esfuerza en decirle en contra de sí mismo, lo vale, lo vale en verdad, quizá más que muchos. Porque cuando no se ama a sí mismo, él ama a todos los demás con todas sus fuerzas, sin pedir nada a cambio, incondicionalmente. Porque cuando su ansiedad le impide verse a sí mismo con claridad, él puede ver a los otros hasta encontrarles algo bueno, sin importar qué tan corrompidos estén. Porque aunque su depresión no siempre le permite seguir su vida, lo hace, por más complicado que sea lo hace. Porque pese a todo lo anterior, logra brillar, con una luz tenue, pero hermosa, llena de destellos de inocencia, de bondad, de compasión que lo hacen ser radiante sin querer pretender más. Porque se merece el mundo y él quiere dárselo.

Otabek mira a su izquierda y algo se remueve en su interior. Ajeno a la monstruosidad de pensamientos mezquinos que lo acechan, Yuuri duerme sobre la cama que ambos han venido compartiendo los últimos años… desde que todo aquello en lo que creían se desmoronó, desde que lo más maravilloso que les pudo haber pasado comenzó: en ese momento el corazón roto y la piedad que ambos sentían habían terminado uniéndolos (un poco tarde, sí, pero quizá era que por estar mirando hacia arriba no habían podido darse cuenta de lo que tenían a su lado). La respiración del japonés baja y sube acompasadamente, y el kazajo siente el impulso de ir a abrazarlo, de ir a apretujarse contra su blando pecho para así ocultarse de todo. No lo hace, se detiene y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es que Yuuri sigue a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre luchando por mantener a flote aquello que han construido… lo entiende: así es simplemente su Yuuri. Sin embargo, Otabek sabe que las cosas no son tan sencillas, porque aunque Yuuri suela llorar (últimamente con una frecuencia angustiosa), desesperado por la incertidumbre de no tener ya la precisión que el carácter dominante de Viktor le daba a su vida (por más dañino que terminase resultando), la realidad es que está en un lugar muy distinto al de él. Mientras él jamás ha podido destacar en nada, Yuuri sí que lo hace, aunque no se dé cuenta: podrá tener un futuro prometedor en cualquier cosa a la que elija dedicar su vida, mientras que él sólo caminará tras de él, siempre tras de él, buscándose alguna ocupación mediocre con la cual tratar de irla sobrellevando (ser un DJ de antro tampoco es su mejor opción). Al final, Yuuri también se buscará una vida mejor lejos de él, con alguien mejor que él.

Otabek se levanta y cierra tras de sí la ventana. Se revuelve los cabellos con una mano y de puntillas se dirige a la cocina. La oscuridad lo consume, la obscenidad lo corroe. Abre la puerta del refrigerador y mientras éste ilumina la habitación saca el galón de leche, sin molestarse en tomar un vaso, le da un par de tragos sonoros, el líquido llega a su estómago y él maldice ante la acidez que le causó, atragantándose en el proceso.

—¿Q-Qué estás…? —En ese instante, Yuuri entra y enciende la luz, iluminando la habitación en un gesto que lastima sus ojos.

Otabek termina escupiendo la leche que le quedaba en la boca—. Bocadillo nocturno. —Logra decir después de un rato, su garganta duele y en su boca queda un sabor entre agrio y desagradable.

Yuuri bosteza, toma un paño de la encimera y limpia sus lentes para poder mirarlo con claridad— ¿Ota-chan? ¿De nuevo no puedes dormir, verdad?

Su silencio le da al otro la respuesta. Otabek se siente avergonzado… mas los brazos de Yuuri lo envuelven en un gesto demasiado simple y demasiado poderoso que lo obliga a dejarse caer en la ternura del hombre al que tanto ama.

—¿Ven, vamos a la cama? —Yuuri le ofrece su mano y él la toma, porque qué más puede hacer.

Así, ambos son acogidos en la calidez de sus cobijas y de sus cuerpos, despacio, suave, un mimo tras otro, un beso tras otro, un corazón tras el otro.

—Ota-chan, no me gusta verte así, con tu semblante todo apagado, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿por qué te despertaste?

Otabek se pega más a Yuuri, entrelaza sus brazos y sus piernas contra los de él, siente que tímidamente Yuuri hace lo mismo. Sabe que no puede ponerle un pretexto, lo ama demasiado como para engañarlo—. Me sentía mal… me siento mal —suspira con pesadez—, es sólo que no puedo conciliar el sueño por pensar en lo mal que va todo… no ésto, por supuesto que no ésto, sino lo demás, tú sabes…

Yuuri asiente. Porque lo sabe, claro que lo sabe. Al parecer, todos los aspectos de sus vidas se habían roto en mil pedazos, a cambio de que esto que tenían funcionase. Sin embargo, es un precio que merece la pena pagar, se lo repiten a diario, en momentos como éste y como otros, en la paz y en la angustia, en el consuelo y en la melancolía: lo merece, siempre lo merecerá, lo volverían a pagar las veces que fuese necesario. Mas eso no hace que lo demás deje de doler—. Lo lamento mucho, créeme que quisiera poder hacer algo al respecto, pero no puedo, claro que no puedo…

—No pongas esa carita de tristeza, Yuu… que yo quisiera dar mi vida entera con tal de evitar que tuvieses jamás esa carita de tristeza. Haces demasiado, no tienes idea de cuánto. El sólo poder estar así contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es lo más preciado que tengo y es bueno, es demasiado bueno. Ni siquiera debería de atreverme a retar a los dioses deseando cualquier cosa cuando ya te tengo a ti.

Los ojos de Yuuri se humedecen y su piel se sonroja.

—L-lo siento … no quise decir que te tengo como si fueses un objeto…

—¡No! Me tienes. Nos tenemos. —Y decirlo no le pesa, porque sabe que tras las palabras de Otabek no hay segundas intenciones, que jamás usaría sus sentimientos en su contra. Que jamás lo vería como un objeto o como alguien a quien dominar...— Y sé que aunque ahora no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, si estamos juntos podremos volver a brillar. Después de todo, dicen que la vida es como una rueda de la fortuna, ¿no?

Otabek le da una sonrisa que no alcanza a sus almas— Tan sólo espero que estos momentos no sean lo más alto que podré llegar —ríe suavemente—. Aunque, si es contigo, entonces no me preocupará tanto en qué punto de la rueda esté… tan sólo disfrutaré el viaje a tu lado, sin importar qué.

—¡S-sí! Disfrutémoslo, Ota-chan!

Porque lo irónico del asunto es que ambos quieren ser felices, con todas sus fuerzas. Anhelan poder dejar atrás esa sensación de nostalgia que suele acompañarlos a todos lados, que les impide disfrutar completamente cada momento. Se preguntan si acaso podrán lograrlo. Estar juntos y estar bien.

En un movimiento ya demasiado natural, Otabek rueda sobre la cama y con una presión ligera coloca a Yuuri debajo de él—. Hey, en verdad no me importa nada siempre que pueda estar contigo. —Se dan un beso.

—A mí tampoco me importa nada… —Se dan otro.

—Te lo digo sinceramente: eres lo que más amo en esta vida, Yuu, y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar. Nunca. —Y otro.

—Ota… no tienes idea de todo lo que tus palabras significan para mí… Tú también eres lo más importante para mí, no tienes idea de cuánto, de hasta qué punto. Por eso me duele demasiado verte así. Estás angustiado, ¿no? —Y otro y otro.

—Yuu... yo… es complicado. —Se miran y en verdad quisieran que todo pudiese ser fácil. Si tan sólo...

—Sí que lo es. Pero si tú no estás bien, yo tampoco lo estaré, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Querer ocultar las partes más horrorosas de sí mismos no es fácil estando juntos…

—Lo sé, y créeme que quisiera poder remediarlo, no hay nada que quiera más que tu bienestar, Yuu —Porque amar significa hacerlo contra todo y contra todos. Incluso contra ti mismo.

—Te amo, Otabek… Con todo lo que soy, te amo.

—Y yo a ti te amo más, Yuuri. Con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que nunca seré, te amo.

Profundizan el beso. Despacio. Húmedo. Darle confort al otro es lo único que les da confort a sí mismos. Y placer, demasiado placer. Pero no se trata sólo de ello, sino de entregarse al otro en un acto de vulnerabilidad. De adoración. Como pueden se quitan las ropas de dormir, enredándose entre ellas y entre ellos en el proceso. La risa suave de Yuuri acaricia la habitación. Y Otabek sabe que amar a Yuuri es lo único que ha hecho bien en toda su vida: decide seguir haciéndolo. Con sus dedos encuentra el camino a Yuuri, lo conoce demasiado bien, no es necesario buscarlo. Lo prepara, asegurándose siempre de que esté bien. Un dedo…

—¡Ah!… Ot...

—Aquí estoy, mi Yuuri. —Dos dedos.

—¡Más! ¡Ah, por favor más!

Se los da, tres, cuatro— Tómalos, que son tuyos.

—¡A-ah! Ota, por favor, te necesito… q-quiero que estemos juntos…

No lo piensa más porque eso es también lo que él más quiere— Aquí estoy, aquí estamos.

Es él quien entra en Yuuri, pero es Yuuri quien le da una parte de sí, quien lo desgarra, lo cura y lo salva al mismo tiempo. Cada movimiento, cada jadeo, cada grito es un acto de aceptación. Estando así lo demás sólo pasa y pasa. El peso en sus hombros se vuelve más ligero.

—¡Ota!

—¡Yuu!

—¡Juntos, por favor!

Lo masturba y ambos están cerca. Es demasiado grande, demasiado efímero, demasiado agonizante. Son ambos dejando atrás mucho y encontrando poco. Es un poco que magnifica a todo lo demás. En la medianoche encuentran la fe y todo lo demás deja de importar. Una explosión de luces y la muerte en un instante jodidamente maravillosa.

Con sus cuerpos lánguidos y sudorosos, descansan en esa cama que tanto ha visto. Sus corazones desbocados tratan de alcanzarse en un ritmo adormecedor. Y por un momento el pronóstico sobre lo que les deparará el futuro ya no les parece tan malo. Quizá el viento pronto cambiará y su barco podrá dirigirse a un mejor rumbo.

—¿Ota-chan?

—¿Sí, amor?

Yuuri sonríe ante ese mote cariñoso, ante ese hombre y todo lo que significa en su vida— Tengo miedo… —Le dice. Y sabe que el hombre al que ama no usará sus debilidades para manipularlo, sino que, por el contrario, atesorará todo lo bueno y todo lo malo de él, protegiéndolo de todos, de él, de ambos…  _de_ _aquéllos_.

Otabek lo sostiene, su mirada consternada— ¿A qué le temes, Yuu?

—A todo… a que esto salga mal… a que estemos mal… a perderte y a perder con ello todo aquello que amo.

—Yuuri… —Un susurro triste. Ambos temen lo mismo. La miseria los iguala. Y no sabe qué decir, así que le da el beso más hermoso del mundo, lo arropa de la manera más preciosa del mundo y lo mira como el ser más sublime del mundo que es—. Yo también tengo miedo… pero puedo prometerte una cosa: no importa que fracase en todos los aspectos de mi vida, si se trata de ti, si se trata de nosotros, te juro que pelearé hasta el final, con todas mis fuerzas, sin importar qué:  **sin importar cuánto tarde ni qué tan difícil sea.**

Porque no todos nacen siendo unos vencedores. Algunos tienen que perder y llorar y sufrir. Jamás ganar. Pero eso no significa que no puedan encontrar algo que atesorar, algo a lo que aferrarse hasta el último instante de sus cortas vidas. Y lo harían, pues habían encontrado lo que más aman. Lo harían, aunque su destino no sea ser héroes, sino ser náufragos: no luchar, sino sobrevivir, sol tras sol, en una balsa, dando vueltas, implorando, lacerándose, pero siguiendo, luna tras luna, deshidratados, hasta que se encuentran, el sol de medianoche, ya nunca más vuelven a naufragar solos.

Yuuri le cree, incluso si le creería cualquier cosa, ésto lo cree desde el fondo de su corazón. Y entonces lo sabe—: No tienes que cargar con esto solo. Esta relación, todo aquello a lo que le temes, a lo que yo le temo, lo que nos hiere, lo que nos desangra. Ambos podemos cargar con ello juntos. Entonces ya no será tan difícil.

Sobrevivir juntos: esa vida podría ser más que perfecta. Ambos sonríen y finalmente la tranquilidad llega a sus almas.

Los primeros rayos del sol se transfiguran por la ventana. El calor amable los arropa y el sueño lánguido de estar juntos los vence. Un nuevo día comienza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> 31/Octubre/2018 ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ota-chan!
> 
> ¡Holi! ¿Alguien por aquí?
> 
> He estado muy desaparecida este año. La verdad no estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida, pero he querido tomarme un momento para escribir este fic. Ahora lo diré con sinceridad, la idea surge de muchos sentimientos negativos que he tenido estos meses y que he compartido con mi pareja. Hasta cierto punto hay algo de ambos en este fic y en una continuación que quisiese escribir ahora focalizada en Yuuri. Con esto en mente y con la dinámica de los personajes se ha dado la narración y la he pasado bien escribiendo.
> 
> Creo que Otabek y Yuuri podrían tener una relación preciosa. Lo comentaba con Tabris (a quien dedico este fic por su cumpleaños aunque enserio hayan pasado 84 años), un día desperté y de la nada consideré que en verdad se complementan maravillosamente, ambos a su modo, sin pretender cosas que no son, en una relación madura a largo plazo. No un romance rojo, intenso, efímero y doloroso. Sino uno dorado, de esos que con delicadeza y amabilidad te cuidan, te magnifican, te hacen crecer a lo largo de los años. Eso no quiere decir que en un romance dorado, como el que bien podrían tener Otabek y Yuuri, existan bajas. Porque la vida es dura y te jode sin importar que tengas una pareja; eso justo me parece importante: tus problemas no se solucionan porque tengas novio, tu depresión no se cura por estar en pareja y definitivamente tu ansiedad no se curará sólo porque de pronto el chico que te gusta te mire. Mas encontrar a alguien con quien compartir tu vida sí que te puede ayudar a que sea más fácil :)
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a pensar dinámicas de esta linda pareja. Espero que tengan una feliz noche de Halloween y unos agradables días de muertos ;)
> 
> PD1: Mi betaboyfriend (¿alguien por acá entendió la referencia?) insistió en que lo más 'gracioso' sería que Yuu llamase Ota-chan a Otabek xD El chan en los hombres se da más porque de niños se los ponían y se les quedó o bien en una onda burlona/tierna. Estábamos buscando un petname cuqui para que el japonés se refiriese cariñosamente a él y llegamos a esa conclusión. Sin embargo, sé que el carácter de Yuuri no sería tanto para nombrarlo con el chan, así que tenemos una explicación al respecto que no incluimos en el fic porque no iba al caso. Spoiler: Todo fue obra del bullying de Pichit xD
> 
> PD2: Si alguien por aquí me llegase a seguir en otro fic, les comento que ante mi desaparición milenaria de este año, he decidido anotarme en el NaNoWriMo en la categoría fanfiction :D (me pueden seguir como Apailanna), así que espero de todo corazón poder estar muy activa lo que resta de el año por acá.
> 
> ¡Un abrazo fuerte, nos seguimos leyendo!
> 
> Apailana*


End file.
